


Midnight Bites

by EKWolf2020



Series: Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir Original Stories [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Halloween, Identity Reveal, Kwamis - Freeform, M/M, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Original Character(s), Original Kwamis, Partner Betrayal, Secrets, Sentimental, Superheroes, Training, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-01-11 04:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18422418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EKWolf2020/pseuds/EKWolf2020
Summary: All seems right in Paris until a mysterious stranger comes into town. Secrets locked in the dark, friendships getting tested, and the battle for control with inherent evil. What will Ladybug and Chat Noir do in this spooky tale?





	1. The Night of the Giant Bat

**Author's Note:**

> I know that Halloween is not any time soon, but I have wanted to do this story for a while now. Personally, love the character development as well as panning laying down a few theories of my own that I have wanted to explain for a long time.
> 
> At the end of each chapter, I will pose a question/ Theory; hope to hear some of your thoughts and opinions down below. See you then.

It was a calm but chilling evening for late October in the city of Paris. The night is filled with the sound of people hustling and making their way home. Sitting on the beams of the Eiffel Tower, Ladybug and Chat Noir are looking around and taking a moment to relax from their patrol.

Taking a deep breath and stretching her arms, Ladybug leans back with a sigh. “I can’t believe how busy we have been this last week. Almost every night up until now seemed like someone was getting akumitized.” She said.

“Tell me about it,” Chat said as he flexed his arms forward and a bit cat-like. “I feel like I have not had a chance just to relax and chilling like a cat.” He chuckles.

Ladybug chuckles. “Yeah, and the worst of it is that it feels like Hawkmoth has gotten stronger and his victims seem more cunning than ever.” 

“Yeah, but still. I don’t mind,” Chat smirks as leans closer to her. “So, what are your plans for the rest of the night?”

“Probably going to head home. A lot going on in my civilian life.” She said a bit tired and yawns. 

“Like what?” he asks with a big smile.

She smirks as she leans back a little “I know what you are trying to do.”

“Oh?” he asked as he looked to her with a big smile, trying to be sly.

“You know the rules. We can’t know about anything about our civilian life.” She said to him as she flicks the bell around his collar. He blushed a little but continued to smile.

“Hey, can’t blame a cat for trying.” He said as he looked at her then stands up on the beam. “Well, it’s about time to get going. This cat has a pounce.”

She smiles and looks at him. “You always have to make a pun on your way out?”

“Only with you, my lady.” He said softly and winked at her. “A du.” He bowed as he then jumped off and used his staff to jump across the rooftops. Ladybug smiled as she shook her head a little. 

“Silly Kitty,” she said as she got up as well. She was going to have a long night of finishing homework. 

Suddenly a gust of wind blew in her face as she braced for it. She winced from the sharp drop in temperature the wind made her feel that sent a chill down her spine, but out of the corner of her eye, she saw a large shadow like thing move past her. She tensed up as she looked around to find what passed her, gripping her yo-yo. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary as she tried to calm her heart and take a deep breath. The hair on the back of her neck was still up as she could not tell if it was the holiday or if it was just her being overly exhausted from her hero work.

“It was just the wind,” she said as she then threw her yo-yo and swung off into the night, trying to shake off the feeling that she is being watched. 

Another breeze passes through the night, but a lingering shadow stands up and at the top of the Eiffel Tower as they smirk to themselves, watching Ladybug swing from rooftop to rooftop. “The wind… maybe. But hopefully a wind of change,” said a low but alluring female voice.

Suddenly, a little bat kwami zips around her and sits on the woman's as it cuddles in the stranger’s silvery hair. “Burr, couldn’t you have picked a better time to come back here? Though I might have fur, this is too windy, even for me.”

“I know but this time of year is very fitting to make an entrance of my stature. Especially since their teenage hormones will only make things easier for me to gauge their ability to control their emotions.” The female giggled as she then taps the little kwami’s head. The bat leans in a little into her touch.

“Do you think they will be up for it?” the little bat kwamii said as he looks up to the person, seeing a pair of feather wing dangle earrings from her ear.

“They have to. We are running out of time.” The female stranger said as they leaned down to gaze at the city. The light of Paris illuminated the strangers face to show the woman to be a stunning beauty with magnifying purple eyes. She smiles as she watches over the people walking by, gripping a large but beautifully crafted hat that she was wearing to keep it from flying too far from her with her black leather gloves. 

The bat kwami looks at her then floats off her shoulder and smiles with a sigh as he watched her. “So dramatic,” he said.

“Maybe, but it draws attention, and that is exactly what I need to do to draw out our heroes. Nothing makes heroes suspicious if something new comes into town.” She said as she looks up to the moon for a moment. The bat looks on and nods. 

Closing her eyes and listening to the bustle of Paris. Leaning completely over the rails, she begins to fall from the highest point of the tower toward the bottom.

“Yes, it feels good to be back for All Hallows Eve,” The lady said to herself.

Suddenly, a flash of dark purple light covered the streets and caused the citizens of Paris to look up. The people suddenly see a figure flying high into the sky with the moon covering their face to them. Hovering over for a moment as they faced down, the strange female smiles on as she feels the anxiety and confusion rises in the citizens. Many take out the phones quickly to try and catch the peculiar figure that hovered in the night sky. Some were able to get the last few moments of the stranger, but many did not get the chance as the figure disappears into the night. But lucky for Paris, Alya was never away from her phone and managed to get a full body picture of the stranger of the night. When she tried to take another one, it vanished into thin air.

“No. Freaking. Way” she said as she looked at the picture in awe and horror.

The next day, Marinette is walking in as she yawned. “Man, Tikki, remind me not to stay out so late when patrolling. I could not sleep last night after that creepy feeling I got.”

“Okay, but you should remember to stay alert. While Hawkmoth has not been active for a while, it doesn’t mean that there won’t be trouble coming soon,” Tikki said cautiously. 

“What do you mean by – “Before Marinette could finish that sentence, she noticed that everyone in the courtyard was talking in circles as they carried anxious and curious looks on their faces. Many of them were hovering over their phones, and some seemed to be in a serious debate. Kim and Ivan were close to budding heads, saying that the other was wrong. Thankfully Max and Mylene were able to pull them apart before it got too intense. Still standing at the top of the stairs from the front doors, Marinette could only watch on and stand curious to what everyone was talking about.

“This is weird. I wonder what they are talking about.” 

“Probably about my post from last night,” Alya said as she comes up from behind Marinette. Marinette turns to her and looks more confused.

“What post?”

“Didn’t you see I posted last night?”

“Oh, right, sorry, I was… doing homework…” Marinette said as she tried to find a good excuse for not doing so. 

“You sure you were not just ogling pictures of Adrien again?” Alya playfully jabs at her friend to watch her reaction. 

“What? No! Well, you know I do, but not like that. I mean, you know that I well-“ Marinette began to get embarrassed by her friend's remark.

Laughing a little to herself, Alya then smiles and puts a hand on Marinette’s shoulder. “You know I am teasing you. Besides, it doesn’t matter as you will be hearing about it all day that is for sure.”

“Oh yeah, your post, what was it about.”

“About the flying creature of the night that I managed to capture on film!” She said as she brought her phone up to Marinette in excitement. “It’s all over the web; even Nadia is planning on having me help her cover the story. It will be awesome!"

“The what?” Marinette leaned in to look at the photo. It was a bit of a blur for her to make it out clearly, but Alya was not kidding as Marinette stared at the tiny screen for a bit. Against the pale blue light of the waxing moon, Marinette could see that something was floating in the middle of it. When looking at the image harder, she notices the cape that shaped like bat wings then chuckles. “Oh, come on, that is just some gust of wind blowing some lost cloth around.”

“Then how do you explain this?” Alya said as she swiped over the next picture and it showed parts of the woman’s face, but it was still too blurry for anyone to make it out. Marinette looked at the picture and got that same chill as she felt from last night. But she looks at it more, trying to convince herself that it was just a coincidence. 

“Then…. Then it must be some publicity stunt. There has to be some wire or a hidden rope holding that person up?”

“No way,” a familiar voice said from behind Alya. Both girls turn to see Adrien and Nino walking up to them. Nino is looking at his phone determined to get every detailed to it. Adrien watched his friend as he worried that he would be sucked into his phone. “No way that this is some publicity stunt. Even with the best movie props, there is no way to hide a crane that big.” Nino said as he too distracted to see if there is anything he was missing, even looking at the blurry pictures that were collected on the news.

“What about what magician’s do?” Adrien said. “You know, hiding huge cranes behind bigger objects to make it look like it was all an act?”

“Even so, you can usually see the wires. Oh no, this is like when Hawkmoth has someone akumatized, and they can fly.” He said as he finally looks up and he looks exhausted, dark bags were under his eyes. Everyone all It is official, Paris has it’s own…real life monster.” He said and paused to be dramatic. He voice went deeper and gave a creepy look that it made Marinette jump a little and let out a scream. Her scream freaked Adrien and Alya as they looked to her then to Nino, who still had a creepy look on his face. Alya shot him a look, causing Nino to stop and was confused by this.

“What?” 

“Seriously? You had to be creepy at that moment?” Alya asked as she managed to calm Marinette down.

“Oh come on, this is perfect. It is a few days before Halloween. There is a mysterious figure suddenly appearing in Paris, and no one was able to take a picture of it before it disappeared into the night. This is just the perfect time to be scared and frightened because of Halloween.”

“But did you really have to say it like that and scare Marinette like that?” Adrien said as he pointed to Marinette, who was surprised to see him defend her but smiled bashfully. 

Nino looks at her, still clinging to Alya, then sighs as he rubs the back of his neck and looks ashamed. “I guess I did overdo it a little bit. Sorry, Marinette,” he said.

Marinette nods and gives a small smile. “It’s okay. I might have overreacted a little as well.” Everyone smiles as the bell rings signaling to go to class. Adrien and Nino walk over to the stairs as Alya follows close. Marinette follows as well before stopping when she heard something crash. 

Turning her head to the doors, she sees a woman wearing a big hat on the floor and looking for something as she paws at the ground, books were scattered all around her, and her briefcase was by her thigh, but that was not what she was looking for as she grew frantic. Marinette looks at her as she noticed a cane is not too far from where the woman fell as she makes her way over to help her. Kneeling and grabbing the cane, Marinette clears her throat to get the woman’s attention. “Is this what you are looking for, Madame?”

The woman lifts her head toward Marinette’s voice as she then reached out for it. Marinette could see the woman was wearing dark tinted eyes after the woman moved the hat a little as she put the cane in her hand. She smiles as she nods. “Thank you. You are such a kind person.” She said as she took it and used it to find the books. 

Marinette, seeing she was having some trouble, helps gather her books and then puts them in the woman’s reach. “Here, does this help you a little?”

“Oh yes, it does,” she said as she smiles and then tries to reach for her brief bag, struggling to balance it all. “Um, can I bother you for a moment more?”

“Um,” Marinette looks at the clock as she was already late for class. But she felt something inside her telling her it was the right thing to do. She sighs then nods. “Sure.”

“Oh thank you, dear, can you help bring these books with me? I have to take them to the classroom. Today is my first day on the job, and well I think I got a bit over excited,” she said as she looks off as where she thinks Marinette is.

“Sure,” Marinette takes the books as the lady grabs the cane then her briefcase as she stands up.

“Oh thank you, miss…”

“Marinette, my name is Marinette.”

“Marinette,” the lady spoke her name like it heard a melody. She smiled and tipped her head to Marinette. “A beautiful name. Now, follow me,” she said as she moved the cane to scan her surroundings. 

“Thank you, Madame…”

“Madame Delphina,” She said as she then made it to the stairs as she walks carefully up the steps. Marinette watches her. 

“Are you sure you are okay to walk up the steps?”

“I am fine, but thank you for your consideration. I have a few tricks that help me get around unfamiliar places. Just the small steps always get me.” She mentions as they were almost up to the steps. 

“Oh, I guess that makes sense since you’re… um, unable to see.”

“It is quite alright to say that I am blind. I have been blind for a long time. It does not bother me,” Madame Delphina spoke softly to her and then nodded.

Marinette was surprised to see how preceptive this woman was as they made it up to the last step, but Marinette was not paying attention as she was about to trip again. But in a flash, Madame Delphina uses her cane to hook around her backpack and Marinette was barely hanging over the ledge. Marinette froze for a second before she realizes that the woman was helping her again. After taking a moment to take an extra step, Marinette pants a little before looking to Madame Delphina with awe and confusion.

“How…did you do that?” Marinette huffs a little.

“I am always aware of my surroundings,” She smiles at Marinette then begins walking more. 

Dumbfounded, Marinette gathers herself as she held onto the books and follows this strange woman. “But how did you manage to catch me with nothing but a cane? That was incredible.”

“Maybe another time, Marinette, I found the classroom,” she said as she opens the door.

“Wait, you are going to be teaching? Which Class?” Marinette stutters out of her as she rounds the classroom door and sees it is her classroom. The whole classroom was surprised, but none were more as shocked than Marinette to see that this teacher was entering their room. Her mind spiraled out of control but was brought back when Miss Bustier calls for her. 

“Marinette, I see that you have already met our new professor that will be joining the staff. You can put her books down, for now, I will be introducing one of our new teachers for our class,” she smiles but had a stern tone in her voice toward Marinette for being late again but let it slide.

Marinette nods as she put the books on the desk and then makes her way to her seat as she avoided eye-contact from Chloe, who relished in her discomfort. Once seated, Marinette looks back to Miss Bustier and Madame Delphina. Getting the chance to look at her, Marinette notices how beautiful Madame Delphina was. She wore a beautiful white blouse that seemed to be a shade darker against her pale skin and black gloves she wore as she used the cane to support her. The black leather pants that clung to Madame Delphine’s hips made her look even slender than she already looked, but the only thing that Marinette could not see was her face as a large brown decorative hat with an assortment of pins and feathers attached to it that Marinette was surprised that it was not leaning to one side.

“Now class, without any other further interruptions, I would like to introduce our new Literature professor, Madame Velma François Delphina,” Miss Bustier said as she gave the floor to Madame Delphina. 

Giving a small bow in appreciation, Madame Delphina then took her hat off and put it down on the table. A beautiful sliver-white braid fell from the hat as it reaches to her waist and the class was in awe of its’ shimmer in the light. Adjusting her black tinted glasses, Madame Delphina smiles as she looks at the general view of the class. “Thank you, Miss Bustier. I am your new Literature professor. I look forward to working with you from here on. I have a passion for literature, and I intend to teach you all there is to learn about it.” She mused to the class.

The class was immediately captivated by her words as if they were in a trance. Miss Bustier, blushing a little from the sound of Madame Delphina’s voice, coughed a bit to get their attention. “Right then, I will right back to get notes for Madame Delphina to let her know where we are so, please wait,” She said as she hurried out a little. Madame Delphina watches as she smiles and then walks around the desk carefully and sits down. 

The classroom is quiet for a little while as people begin to whisper and talk amongst themselves. But the Marinette was observing her as she could not shake the feeling that Madame Delphina was watching her more. Alya manages to nudge her as she snaps Marinette back to reality. 

“You okay?” she asks Marinette with concern.

Shaking her head, a second, Marinette looks back to her friend. “Yeah, I am fine.” She said as she smiled half-heartedly. 

“So, you managed to find the new teacher, was that why you were late?”

“Well yeah, I heard her fall, so I wanted to make sure she was okay,” Marinette said as she glanced to Madame Delphina and saw her looking uncomfortable in the seat and moves away from the window. 

“What is she like?” Nino jumps into the conversation as Adrien turns around to join them.

“Well… it is hard to describe. She is really nice but can be crazy perceptive,” she started.

“How so?” Alya urges on.

“Well, when we were getting up here, she took the lead, and I was about to trip, and she manages to catch me with nothing but her cane hooking onto my backpack. It all happened so fast before I can ask her to tell me how she did it.” 

“Maybe she is Psychic,” Nino jokes a little as he feels impressive while the others were more unsure if he was serious or not. 

“Either way, she still seems very nice,” Adrien said as he looks back at her. In that split second that their eyes met, Adrien felt a strange sensation come over him as he saw that Madame Delphina had her glasses down a moment and he saw alluring purple eyes that matched his green eyes peering over the glasses that she wore. He shakes his head and tries to look again, but they were up back against her eyes. 

Nino noticed his friend shaking his head as he put a hand to his shoulder. “You okay, dude?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. I just thought… I saw something weird.”

“Like what?” Alya asks as she leans over her desk. Marinette leans closer as well to hear him, but she also excited to be closer to him. 

“Well, I could have sworn that Madame Delphina had her glasses down and she had purple eyes,” Adrien whispered to their group.  
They all gasp as they are surprised. “You sure about it, dude?” Nino eagerly asks.  
“Well, I am not really sure as she put her glasses back up, but I could have sworn that she –“

“Is there something going on over here?” Madame Delphina asks as she was suddenly looming over them. 

Adrien, Nino, Alya, and Marinette all jump in their seats a little as they try to recompose themselves in front of this woman. It freaked them out that she suddenly was listening to their conversation, but even more so reaffirmed the idea that she was psychic. Adrien clears his throat a little as he looks at her since she was staring down at him more intense than the others. 

“We just… I thought that your eye color was maybe a different color than I thought it was going to be.”

“Oh, what did you think they were?” Madame Delphina asks as she smirks at them. 

Marinette feels a strange sensation come over her, much like last night. But Adrien felt something weirdly familiar to her as he looks down. “Well, I thought that your eyes were purple, but I am not sure since you have your glasses over them,” Adrien states carefully. 

Madame Delphina was silent a little longer as she then smiles. “I guess I am a bit more mysterious with these on, but I assure you that my eye colors are dull much as I could not see since I was a child so I had to wear glasses to keep them from getting damaged more so they would not get as much color. But if I could, I would have loved the color purple. A rare color for any human to possess, but it is the color of royalty, power, peace, and the mysterious. If possible, I feel that my soul would be the perfect version of purple.” She reminisced her as the tone in her voice was softer than before. 

Everyone was surprised by her sudden change of mood and monologuing about the color purple, but they seemed more at ease with her. But the atmosphere was ruined as Lila giggles to herself a little. The class turns to her as she becomes aware that the class was staring at her. Madame Delphina turned her ear toward where Lila was sitting. 

“Is something funny, miss?” she asks. 

“Oh no, not at all, I just think that it is funny how you talk about the color purple as being about being peace and power. That is kind of a contradiction, you think? Besides, I don’t purple is even a good color nowadays with those Akuma's flying around. If anything, it is a bad color.”

The class grew concerned by that sentiment. But Adrien, Nino, Alya, Marinette, and even Chloe could tell that statement was not the right thing to saw as they could visible feel the tension rise from Madame Delphina. She made her way back to the desk as she picks up her hat and put it on her head as she turns toward to the class but more toward Lila, who was feeling proud of herself by the comment and did not pay attention to the professor. But Madame Delphina let a small chuckle out. 

“I am sorry, child, but I do not seem to know your name or who you are, given obvious reason,” she states with a sharp tone. 

“I am Lila Rossi,” Lila states.

“Rossi… Italian if I am not mistaken,” Madame Delphina asserts as she leans against the desk and tips her hat to avert her face from the class, who was curious about the outcome.

“Yes, what is your point?” Lila replies.

“Well, it is funny that you say that the color of purple is a bad color when in most parts of the world, it is considered a luxury. A symbol of wealth and nobility during ancient times for many traditional cultures, mind you. Purple is such a rare color for much our ancient history, and its effect is also calming. But you know of where purple is prominent besides in your so-called ‘Akuma’?” Madame Delphina paused using air quotes and waits for Lila to reply. 

“Of course I –“

“Do you know, or are you trying to act like it?” Madame Delphina jabs at her as Lila grows uncomfortable and does not say anything. 

“Well, I take that your silence is your answer as you do not know. So, let me elaborate to you; the color purple is a color found in Christianity as a color of pride and peace. And to explain more, Christianity is a religion that has been around for centuries in many countries of the world, such as Italy. Even so much as having the Catholic leader living in Vatican City, which is close to the city of Rome. So, Miss Rossi, why do you claim that this color is only associate with evil when most of the world can see both the positives and negatives and have learned to compromise? I suggest instead of trying to act as if you know more about the world and the inner workings reflecting more on yourself. Or better yet, understand that people have differing opinions, but you do not have to act that you are more superior than others as there will always someone else that is better than you.” 

The whole class was awestruck by the verbal crushing of Lila. Marinette was deeply surprised by this kind woman who seemed sincere was able to have this side to her. Looking at what Lila would do, Marinette was careful to glance over. And to her surprise, Marinette saw tears coming from Lila’s face as she was about ready to run. 

“Of course,” Madame Delphina speaks softly as she had more after that, causing Lila to look up to her and raising her head to the class, “I understand that you wanted to fit in and using such a topic as this man you call Hawkmoth was very good of your skills to make the connection. However, something to remember by, my young students: Negativity breeds more negativity. Even if it is something in common you share, it will only burn bridges than make them. You have to look past it to make changes that you desire, even when it is as simple as stating a preference of color or even a hero you might like. And even in the subject of literature, each person will have a different interpretation, but you have to accept that you will not always be right.” 

Everyone was silent as they were more confused about how to feel for this professor. They sat in silence in her knowledge and even her ability to defuse the situation. Marinette glances back to Lila, who was looking down but at least she was not crying anymore as she was glad the class was not paying attention to her lying. 

“Well said, Madame Delphina,” Miss Bustier praises as she suddenly appeared in the doorway and she smiles. The class watches Miss Bustier as she walks over to Madame Delphina. “I think I will watch what you do for this class, but I think you will be a wonderful addition. I will sit in the corner and let you take over this,” She said as she still smiles gleefully as though Madame Delphina entranced her. Madame Delphina nod as she then straightens up. 

“Alright then class, I begin with setting up groups after I get a better sense of who everyone is. So, let us go over the roll call,” she said sweetly and takes the papers and feels the brail. The class was surprised by this tonal switch from her but were able to go back to normal as she showed her sweeter personality again. 

Marinette and Adrien, however, could not shake the feeling that this was nothing more than just a façade. Especially as they were the only ones that seemed to notice the angry burning in her eyes, and her closed off body seemed to try and hold herself together. But they just decided to let it slide for now and figured it was their superhero senses going off prematurely. 

After class, Madame Delphina smiles as she tells the class the assignments and asks Miss Bustier to give the books for the class. Marinette looks down at the books as she walks out with Alya. Nino and Adrien talk for a little bit before Adrien looks down and sees that Madame Delphina was alone writing something. He felt compelled to speak to her as he waved Nino off and cleared his throat a little. “Madame Delphina,” he spoke softly. 

Madame Delphina turns her head in his direction as she smiles. “Yes, Adrien correct?”

“Oh, how did you know that it was me?” Adrien was surprised by this.

“I can tell by the sound of your voice,” she smiles softly. “A perk about being blind is that I have a strong sense of hearing that helps me get around. So, what can I do for you?”

Adrien nods as he relaxes a little. “I… wanted to ask you again about your eyes. I can’t help but feel that there is more to what you were saying earlier.”

Smiling softly, Madame Delphina nods. “I understand you are a curious person. But you know what they say, curiosity killed the cat.”

Adrien flinched a little. “Um… you mean literally or figuratively.”

She giggles. “What do you think?” She asks as she leans a bit closer to him. The air around this woman was weird as she was mysterious but seeing this side of her made Adrien feel comfortable, almost too familiar. 

“I better get going then, I think I might have already gotten my answer,” he said as he backs away a little. 

“Well, if you think you have any other questions, I am here to help you,” she said as she stood up and grabbed her cane. 

“Thank you.” He said to her as he hurries back out to catch up with his friends. 

Alone in the room, Madame Delphina smiles as she then tips her glasses down a little and shows purple eye color as she watches Adrien leave. “I guess that is the boy… My, has he grown.” She mumbles to herself as she begins to make her way around the classroom without her cane, the glasses cover her eyes as well as she hums a little to herself. She acts as though she did not see a possible bystander watching her. She smirks as she then pulls out a hand mirror.

This bystander peaked from the window into the classroom as they were surprised by her sudden change in character. Holding their breath, they see her pulling the mirror and look in horror. While Madame Delphina was holding the mirror in her hand, there was no refection of her in it. The person gasps loud as they hurry to the courtyard to tell everyone what they saw. 

Meanwhile, Madame Delphina sighs. “I feel bad for tricking that kid,” she whispered. "But we need something to trigger their fear. I know he will be saved by those two. Until then, I will have to play this strategically.” She mutter as she got back to the desk and grabbed her things, knowing very well that the wheels of change were turning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fear and anxiety begin to arise as a sudden attack happens in the dead of night of Paris. And while our heroes try to keep their cool, little do they know they are being watched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that everyone like my new character and my little twist near the end. Also, a question for you all: if you could have one ship come true, what would it be? Let me know in the comments below. Thank you, and I will see you all in the next chapter!

That evening, Ladybug and Chat Noir were jumping off the rooftops of Paris as they were on patrol. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary as they meet at the top of the Eiffel Tower. Chat stretches as he sighs.

“Man, Paris seems to be too quiet,” he said as he leans against the rails. 

“I know I don’t like it. I just feel like something is going to happen, and it will be something we can’t handle.” He said. 

“Oh, come now, Milady,” he said to her with a joking smile. “I am sure we can take him on, no matter what happens. We have been getting stronger.”

She looks at him and smiles. “I know, but still. I guess I am just worried about that news that was all over today.” 

“You mean about the supposed monster that was spotted last night?”

“Yeah,” she whispered. “Especially…”

Chat noticed her change of tone and looked at her. “What happened?”

“When we left yesterday, I felt a presence. I can’t quite put it in words, but it felt like I am being watched. And I guess what makes me more worried is that the thing that was in the pictures was not too far from when we met.” 

“Wow, that is creepy. And you did not see or feel anything following you after?”

“No, nothing.” 

Chat stiffens up as this sent a chill down his spine. “Geez, if it can get past you, it must be powerful.” 

“I know. And from what the reporters are saying, it might be a strong Akuma from the description of it.” Ladybug pulled out her yoyo phone to do more research on the news. 

“But if that is true, it has been almost a full day. I don’t think Hawkmoth would be that patient to want an Akuma to just roam around the streets,” Chat Noir points out.

“Nor would an angry civilian be wanting to wait on getting revenge – well not usually,” Ladybug added as they think about it. 

Suddenly, their train of thoughts were disturbed by a scream not too far from them. They look over to see something they were not prepared to see. The figure from last night is jumping across the rooftops of Paris as well as seeming to linger in the public’s view. Ladybug and Chat Noir sprang into action as they make their way over to it. 

The strange figure looks over as she smirks a little as they came closer. As Ladybug and Chat Noir were about to land on the stranger, they threw a smoke bomb on the roof. Chat Noir and Ladybug get caught in the smoke as they could not see where the strange figure disappeared. But they could not stop and think as they hear a woman cry out in horror and make their way down to the street. 

Landing close by, the duo walks over to the sound and see a woman sitting on the ground, scared out of her mind. 

Kneeling to her, Ladybug looks at her expression before speaking. “Ma’am, are you okay?” she asks with a soft tone to not scare her.

The woman, white as a ghost, turns to Ladybug and then hugs her. “Ladybug, it was terrifying, I was walking home when suddenly, I see a shadow. I tried to run from it, but it cornered me quickly in the alleyway then it-" she frantically spoke, but then her eyes grew heavy and then collapsed in Ladybugs arms. 

Ladybug looks to a passing citizen. “Call for an emergency car stat!”

The person does so and pulls out their phone. Chat comes over to help assist Ladybug in laying the woman down on the ground carefully. As he laid her down, he notices something on her neck. 

“Uh, Ladybug, you need to see this.” He said to her.

“What is it?”

“You would have to see it to believe it,” he said as he motions her to come over to his side of the woman.

Ladybug gets up and kneels beside Chat as he pointed something to her neck. The sight she saw sent more shivers down her spine as there were two puncture wounds on her neck. Small enough to be mistaken for bug bites but still noticeable by the width of the puncture marks. 

They both stare at it for a while then to each other and seemed to be in sync to not say a word until they were out of the public earshot. To their luck, the duo did not have to wait for long as the emergency team came and helped lift the woman up and out of the street. The police came along as well as they were there to make sure that the scene was safe. Officer Rodger comes up to Ladybug and Chat Noir as he has a concerned look on his face.

“Ladybug, Chat Noir, mind if I ask you a few questions before I let you go,” he said as he pulled out a pen and paper pad out.

“Of course, officer,” Ladybug said first, knowing that she could keep it together more than Chat could about this situation.

“Mind telling me how you two found the woman?”

“We were on our usual patrol, and we heard of a scream. When we came to get the scope of the situation, there was a hooded figure that fled from the scene. We assume the woman was attacked by it.”

“Did she say anything about how she was attacked or any descriptions of the attacker?” he asks as he wrote this down. 

“Only that it was a hooded figure that came and attacked her out of nowhere. She passed out before we could get more details about how the attack happened.” She said as she felt the lump in her throat grew as she was uncertain about how to explain the bite to him. 

“Did you find anything that the attacker might have left behind?” he asks, unaware that the question made the both her and Chat Noir a bit nervous, but Ladybug cleared her throat. “Nothing too obvious but…” She pauses as she took a deep breath.

“But…” Officer Rodger looks up with a curious look.

Ladybug looked around and then leaned into him. “This stays secret, but you should have the medical examiners check around her neck.”

“Why is that?”

“Just, please have them check, we will be in touch. In the mean, time, have your men be on high alert as the hooded figure is still out there.”  
Officer Rodger nods as he looked serious. “I will have my men be ready for anything, Ladybug. You can count on us,” he said as he walked off to help tape the area off to avoid the press, who have already swarmed on to the scene, away from the emergency vehicle. 

Ladybug sighs as Chat pulled her to him to talk in private. “You think that was a good idea to tell him about the bite marks.”

“Better to tell him that we found something than to cause more suspicion in the air,” she states. “Besides, I want to have the medical team determine it before jumping to conclusions.”

“I guess so; we should probably see if we can find clues from where people saw the figure before they disappeared.”

Nodding, Ladybug flings her yoyo and zips up as Chat followed her.

Soon, as they got there, they looked at the building that the stranger was standing by. People were still standing around and looking wonder and confusion about the whole thing as the chatter grew over the streets of Paris. 

“Wow, guess this stranger is going to be harder to keep under wraps,” Chat said as he noted the large group of people beneath them.  
“Which will only make our jobs either easier or difficult,” Ladybug said as she looked around the rooftop and found the bits of the smoke bomb on the ground. Picking it up, she could see that there were Chinese markings on it.

“I can’t really make this out,” she said as she turns around to face Chat, who was hovering over her a little.

“That means smoke,” he blurted out, unthinking about it. But Ladybug was surprised by his reply.

“You know Chinese?” 

Chat looks a bit anxious as he chuckles. “Yes, well a little bit. I am taking as an extra credit course,” he said to him. 

“I see…” Ladybug said as she looks back at the paper then gives it to him. “Can you read anything else on it?” 

Chat takes the paper as he flips it over and shakes his head. “That seems to be the only thing that managed to survive.” 

“Alright, well we can hold on to it until we can find another one if possible, maybe debunk that this is just some punk trying to scare people.” She said.

“Maybe we can see if any of those people down there got a picture of the stranger,” he points out. "They all seem to be waiting around it for this stranger to come back."

“Yeah, and maybe get a better look of their face,” she said.

“And then send it to the police to be on the lookout,” he interjected, but she smiles. 

“And then the case is closed.”

“I love it how our minds think alike,” Chat smiles as he funnily moves his eyebrows. Ladybug was surprised, but then smirks as she tapped his nose playfully.

“Easy kitty, any more and I would be talking in puns like you,” she teased.

“A pun-loving Ladybug, I can get used to that,” he winks at her. Ladybug shakes her head and smiles as she zips away down to the people, who all were still in their own worlds, talking about the situation. 

Chat lands beside her as they look around to interject themselves. But a familiar pair stick out from the rest as Ladybug and Chat Noir were surprised were here. Across from them, Alya and Nino were in a crowd of people as they seemed to be arguing over something on their phones. 

Ladybug whistles to Alya to get her attention, which worked but also got the attention of the crowd. They all were surprised as they then rushed Ladybug and Chat Noir with glee and curiosity. 

“Ladybug! Chat Noir! Are you guys here to track down the new Beast of Paris? Do you have any leads? What was the thing like? Any clues if it is a prank or real?” People were asking questions all around as the duo looked unsure where to start. But they then see Alya and Nino making their way closer to them. Alya, excited as she holds her phone up. 

“Ladybug,” she begins. “Alya Cesaire, lead reporter for the Lady blog, can you tell us scoop about the Beast of the Paris?”

“Beast of Paris?” Ladybug asks as she looks to Chat, who shrugs his shoulders at her.

“The current name for the hooded figure from the previous night,” she said over the other few people that were trying ask their own questions. “Some people are saying that it might be something out of a legend or another superpowered being? Any comments you would like to add?” 

Ladybug waves her hand as she motions to calm them all down. “People please, we are looking into the matter personally, but we do not want to cause a panic. We just want to see the pictures you all took so we can get a better look at the figure.” 

The crowd immediately began pulling up the pictures that they took as well as tried to offer it. Chat Noir and Ladybug began to examine all the pictures as best they could. However, for some reason, all the images were blurred out or even impossible to get a clear view of the hooded figure. Except for this time, they were able to make out that the person had long silver hair and looked to be at least a woman. 

“Does anyone have a picture that was fixed up or anything with better resolution?” Chat asks as everyone pulls away to look more, but many shook their heads. 

“So, this person, or woman, wants to be seen but not known…” Ladybug begins to put the pieces together. Suddenly, Nino looks excited and waves his phone. 

“I got something!” He exclaimed and motioned for them to come over. 

Upon closer inspection, they were able to get a better look at the woman and everything about her. She was a slender woman, wearing a purple cape that concealed most of her upper body. Her lower half showed off high heeled boots and tight legging like clothing on her legs. The picture also showed that the silver hair was longer than it looked as it blew with the cape. But no one could tell her face as a large, purple fedora with black feathers on the side is covering most of it except for a thin smile with red lipstick on it. Once more, it felt like she posed for the people as the woman’s gloved hands seductively gripped the hat as if it was taunting them to try and see how she was. The lighting also did not help bring down the creepy factor about the woman as the lighttight made her look paler than a ghost.

Ladybug shuttered at the picture as if something inside her knew that this was similar to the feeling from last night. “Can you send me the picture?” she asks Nino.

“Of course, Ladybug,” he said as he sent it to her. Ladybug sent it to Chat for him to keep as well.

“Thank you, everyone, now please get home safely and stay in lighted pathways,” she said as he hurried out. Chat nods to the people, after he posed for a split second to follow where his lady went off to.

Nino and Alay look between each other and then high five each other. “You know what this means right?” she asks him.

“Monster Hunting time?” He answers.

“You got it, turtle boy,” she winks at him.

“Then lead the way, my red vixen,” he said and took her arm.

“To the library!” She exclaims.

“But isn’t it closed right now,” Nino pointed before they went off. Alya thinks for a second then coughs. “To our laptops!”

“My lady, what’s the rush?” Chat asks as Ladybug finally slows down and begins pacing on a rooftop. “What has you spooked out?”

“I am not spooked,” she said as she tries to hide her voice shaking. “I am just… mildly concerned.”

Chat gives her a bland look at he crossed his arms. “Really?”

“Okay maybe a little spooked but it is not why you think,” she said. 

“Then what is it?” he questions.

“Just… remember how I said that the feeling I got yesterday.”

“Yeah, wait, was it the same thing?”

“Yeah, I felt it again when I saw the picture. I think there is more to this woman than we think.” 

Chat looks at her then nods. “What do you think about the all of this then?”

“I don’t know if I can believe it, but I am also not ruling it out…”

“Ruling out what?” he asks her.

“Well… You know… creature of the night, pale, and the bite marks they move in the shadows…” she said to him and tried to make him connect the dots. 

Chat thinks a little as his face dropped. “You think it might be a vampire?!”

“Maybe, yes, no, I don’t know.” 

“Why would you think it is a vampire? They don’t exist.”

“I would normally agree to that, but we could have at one point not believe in little creatures called kwamiis that can allow us to transform and become superheroes,” she remarks. “And with Hawkmoth and Mayura our there, we still do not know what their powers could entail. Honestly, if they wanted to make a villain and then make a Centi-monsters from that, it is possible.”

“Fair point. So, what is the plan?” Chat asks as he looks tired.

Ladybug looks at her watch in her yoyo and then sighs. “Well, we should get some sleep. With a clear mind, we can think of a better plan tomorrow. Eiffel Tower tomorrow at the usual time?” she asks. 

“Always my lady,” he smiles and winks as he jumps off. Ladybug smiles as she zips away and hurries home for herself.

In the alleyway, across from them, someone is hiding in the shadows as they watched them talk. When they disappeared into the night, a beautifully crafted hat appears as the woman lifts her head and smiles with vibrant purple eyes. “I am glad that they bought the bait,” she speaks with her alluring voice.

“You think so?” a little bat kwamii pokes their head out from the hat. 

“I know so, they might not know it yet, but the pieces are there. The only thing now is to set up the rest of the piece for the big reveal.” She turns away and into the night as she jumps up to the top of a building and then admires the night.


	3. Fearful Suspicion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Ladybug and Chat Noir promised to not say anything to the public about their suspicions, it does not stop fearful teenager imagination to run wild. And tensions rise as Chloe and Alya make a bet about whether the suspicions are or not. And a new face steps in, hoping to prove himself in the mists of insanity.

The next morning was a living nightmare for Marinette, and it was still morning. The school had gone crazy with the news from last night about the strange woman appearing into the night and possibly attacking a lady. People were fighting and debating over what this strange woman was or if this is all some publicity stunt. But to Marinette’s dismay, it did not help the fact that some people are already making strange and outlandish theories. Even going against her better judgment, Marinette listened in on a few conversations to see what people had to say and if it would help her fight against this unknown force. 

But to her dismay, most of it seemed like it was reconfirming her thoughts from the night before. And it did not help that Nino and Alya were all over it and spending so much time talking about it as they were talking in class while they waited for the bell to ring. The only other person that did not seem interested in partaking in the talks was Adrien, as he seemed a bit on edge in his seat reading his phone.

Marinette leans over to him. “Adrien, are you okay?” she asks him. Adrien jerks his head back to look at Marinette as if he was nervous about her looking at something on his phone, but then he relaxes a little.

“Yeah, sorry, just distracted,” he said as he put his phone away. 

Marinette got a glimpse of what he was reading on, and it was the Ladyblog article on the strange woman. “You interested the woman too?” Marinette asked as she was worried, but mostly because she did not know how invested he was in her. 

“Well, I am curious about her,” he said truthfully. Marinette tenses up, worried that this woman would steal Adrien’s attention and he would want to pursue her. But Adrien continues, “But, it something just feels off.”

Relaxing now that she knew he was not thinking of her that way, Marinette then continues to ask him. “What feels off?”

“Just the timing of it all, I feel like this is almost to close to the time of year that Halloween is close, and the air is already tense with frights and tricks. But at the same time, this feels too elaborate.”

“That is because, my curious friend,” Nino jumps in when he heard them talking, “it is clear that this stranger is trying to get the attention of our heroes of Paris.”

Both Adrien and Marinette looked confused as they simultaneously exclaimed: “What?”

Alya chuckles as she then took a picture of them, secretly using this for shipping fuel, but then smiles. “Well, that is our working theory. But there is more to it as well,” she said. “We do believe that this strange woman is definitely the same woman that was in the air the other night and has been waiting to make another big reveal.”

“But wait,” Marinette pauses her friend, “I don’t understand. Why would this woman try to make herself seen by Ladybug and Chat Noir? I thought people said that she left before they reached her.”

Alya smirks. “That is because she is devious.”

“That doesn’t explain why she would attack someone?” Adrien pointed out. “If she wanted to be noticed by the heroes, couldn’t she have just tried to find a way to communicate to them.”

“Well, our current theory is that they might be testing themselves against Ladybug and Chat Noir,” Nino chimes in, eager to speak. “We know that they are good with disappearing, so maybe it is a challenge to follow the clues.”

“Again, it still feels like a lot if their goal is to meet Ladybug and Chat Noir,” Marinette states again as she looks at them both trying to see what else they came up with. 

Alya then looks to Nino for some help, but then Nino smirks as he leans in. “It could still be possible for the monster theory to be right,” he whispers to them. 

Marinette and Adrien’s blood rushed out of their faces as they heard that. They have heard of the monster theory, but still, there has been no proof that connects it. Well, no known public proof.

Before Nino and Alya could continue, the bell rings, and Madame Bustier walks in as she looks a bit tired this morning. “Good morning, Class,” she speaks as if she was about to fall asleep.

The class all greet her, but Marinette is the first to raise her hand, “Madame Bustier.”

Madame Bustier looks to her, squinting a little. “Yes, Marinette?”   
“Are you feeling okay? You don’t look so good.”

“Thank you for being concerned Marinette,” she said as she suddenly pulled out a handkerchief and blew her nose into it. “I, unfortunately, do not feel too well. I am going to be taking a few days of absent leave while I rest and get better.”

The class all look concern as they murmur to each other. Madame Bustier raises a hand to calm them down. “I know you are all worried about me. But I will be fine,” she said as she coughs a little more. “But do not worry, while I am gone, I will have our literature professor, Madame Delphina take over until I feel better.” She said.

The class grew more concerned as looked to each other over the news. “Now class, I know that she is a new professor, and it will feel different for a while, I trust Madame Delphina will follow the curriculum and stay on course.” Madame Bustier chimes about Madame Delphina with an unusual amount of praise for someone she just met. Alya and Nino notice this as they seem to look at her neck and see two little dots on her neck. Alya angles her phone carefully not to be seen but snaps a shot. 

“With that said,” Madame Bustier said as she coughs, “I will take my leave. I will see you all soon, students. Madame Delphina will be joining you all soon.” Waving to them as she left and sighed when she leaves. 

This gives the class some time to converse with themselves. But for Alya and Nino, this was time to look at the picture. Adrian and Marinette see their friends hunching over Alya’s phone. 

“What is it?”

“Guys, do you think that the monster or strange woman from before could be a vampire?” Nino blurts out. 

Both Adrien and Marinette feel their heart in their throats when Nino asks that. Adrien looks away as Marinette cowards on to Alya’s arms. “What makes you think this thing is a Vampire?” Adrien asks with a nervous chuckle. 

“Well, if you think about it, this stranger has only made appearances in the middle of the night, is pale, and just now, there were teeth marks on Madame Bustier,” Nino points out. 

“If that is the case, then who could be this so-called ‘vampire’?” interjected a voice from across the room. The group looks over to see Chloe, who was checking her make up while Sabrina was holding up a mirror. “Besides, even if your silly little vampire theory is true, there is no way that a creature like that would be skulking around a school in the middle of the day. All of you are being ridiculously childish.” 

“Well then Miss Perfect,” Alya mocked while Marinette was listening between them, “what proof do you have that it is not real?”

“Plenty, because everyone knows vampires are a myth, made up,” she said.

“So did the concept of superheroes, and yet we have Paris’s own heroes.” 

“Even so, that is different,” Chloe remarks. “Besides, as Queen Bee, I know first-hand that superheroes are much cooler than vampires anyway.”

“Want to bet on that?” Alya said Chloe as she looked ready to fight her.

“Ugh, as if I have time for that kind of childish nonsense,” Chloe states. 

“I’ll make it worth your while,” Alya said as she tries to tempt Chloe into it. 

Chloe looks back at her with a curious look, but it was all interrupted when there was a thud at the door when they see someone had fallen in the doorway. Books were scattered across the ground as they seem to belong to the fallen person. A familiar decorative hat covered the head, but from the silver hair, everyone figured out it was Madame Delphina. Marinette jumps up to help her as Adrien comes over and gathers the books. 

Madame Delphina groans as she gets helped by Marinette then rubs her head. “Oh, thank you… um, who is this?” she asks softly.

“This is Marinette, Madame Delphina.” 

“Oh thank you Marinette,” she smiles as she sits up. “Thank you kindly for helping me up. I guess I missed stepped and tripped again.”

“It is okay, but are you sure you should be walking around with books without some help? As class president, I can help assign someone to help you,” Marinette suggests.

“Oh, that is very kind of you, but I think I will be fine. I have survived this long on my own, but I will consider it if it gets out of hand,” she sweetly remarks as Marinette helped her up. 

“Madame Delphina,” Adrien said to her to make sure she knew he was there, “This is Adrien, I have your books.”

“Thank you kindly,” Madame Delphina chimes. “please put the books down on the table for me. You both can take a seat when you are done.” Straightening up, she walks over to behind the desk at the front of the class while using her cane to see. Adrien puts the books down as he and Marinette take their seats.

The class watches her in constant curiosity as she smiles and then takes her hat off and adjust her blouse. But Alya and Nino were extremely fixated on her complexion, as were Marinette and Adrien. When she came into the class the other day, she never took her hat off, so it was hard to see how pale she was. But in this classroom lighting, it is evident that she would make ghosts look tanner than her. 

And what was more peculiar was that Madame Delphina was staying away from the light as best as possible, even wearing clothes that covered her skin as best as possible. The thought of the connection between the woman in the pictures and their new professor was growing more apparent. “Now class, I want you to know that I look forward to working with you all over the next few days with Madame Bustier is out sick. I know I do not look like, but I am a very accomplished teacher, and I hope to help you in every way that I can. Now, since I still am getting to know everyone’s names as well as voices, I will be doing role call to check who is here. And once you hear your name come forward to pick up the books on the desk.”

“Um, are you kidding me?” Chloe scoffs. 

Madame Delphina turns to the direction of Chloe’s voice. “I’m sorry, but who just spoke?”

“Like I need to say who I am,” Chloe scoffs again thinking she was smart.

“Oh, wait, I do remember hearing your voice on the news, you’re the Mayor’s daughter, Cleo?” Madame Bustier asks innocently.

Alya and Marinette tried to hold back a chuckle as they saw Chloe’s face go red with anger. “Cleo!? No, I am Chloe! Chloe Bourgeois!”

“Chloe, I get it now. Is there something wrong with getting a book?”

“Duh, books are so outdated. Why do we need to get a book when you can just download a book?” She remarks, still fuming. 

“Well, you have an excellent point, but you see,” Madame Delphina adjusts her glasses as she still is looking in Chloe’s direction. “I prefer to do things the old fashion way when it comes to literature.” That wording was odd to Marinette as she realized that this woman did have an older vocabulary than others. 

“But since you could download books, I am sure you can certainly use it to waste precious space, if that is what you truly desire,” Madame Delphina points out. 

Chloe was about to make another comment but then thinks then nods. “Fair point as well, why would I want to download a dingy book when I can use it for other things?”

“Excellent, now that is settled, come up and get your book for this week's lesson.”

Marinette was in awe of how masterful this woman was as she saw Chloe, flushed and embarrassed a little that she got tricked, gets up to take the book with no objection. With a smile, Madame Delphina goes through the whole list of students following Chloe with no more objection or people talking back. Even Lila obeyed this woman, even if she protested that she already read the book in her hand. When it came to her turn, Marinette walks up to Madame Delphina, calm but cautious with her as this woman smiled at her. 

Walking back to her seat, Marinette sits down as she looked at the cover of the book. Her heart sank even further than before. And everyone else’s faces looked worried as well, but no one was brave enough to mention it in the professor’s presence. But Madame Delphina, blind as far as people could tell, was smiling blissfully unaware. “So, for this week’s literature lesson’s,” she gleefully smiles, “we will be talking about the novel Dracula.”

****

“Admit it!” Alya was at it with Chloe again as Marinette is trying to pull her friend away, with Nino helping as well. They had gathered in the courtyard as they finished classes for the day. However, Alya was not going to let her fight with Chloe go out of sheer stubbornness. 

“As if I will admit anything!” Chloe barks back as she was being held back but Adrien and Sabrina at this point to keep the two girls from clawing at each other. 

“Admit it! You know that there is something strange going on here! And it all adds up.” Alya states.

“As if I would admit that you were right, and it could all be a coincidence for all we know!”

“You really think all of this happening is coincidence?! Hah! I took you for stuck up, but I didn’t think you were blind. Or are you chicken?!”

Chloe grows angrier as though a blood vessel will pop. “I am not a chicken! And I just refuse to fall for such an elaborate joke!”

“It's not a joke,” a timid voice is heard between the girls fighting. Everyone there turns to see a young lad, a least a year younger than them, looking nervous but still standing tall. “I think that the new professor is a vampire as well.”

The group looks at this boy with confusion and concern. He was a gangly looking kid. Tall but he was not more bone than muscle. Messy brown bed hair that looked unrelenting to stay tamed and dark circled under his hazel brown eyes. He wore a dark blue hoody while it covered his black t-shirt with a rock band on it. On the shirt, the image of fangs was the centerpiece of his shirt. He also had a little dagger earring that gave him more of an edge. “I saw it with my own eyes. I saw proof that she is a vampire.”

“And you are?” Chloe asks as she was unimpressed by him. 

“Lucien, I am in the class under you all, but I saw it. I saw it the other day, that woman. She is a vampire, for sure.”

“What proof do you have?” Alya asks as Marinette and Nino let her go after she calmed down. 

“The other day, when classes were over, I saw her prancing around the stairs like it was no big deal. And when she pulled out a mirror, she had no reflection.”

“Did you get footage or a picture?” Chloe questions him with a doubtful tone. 

Lucien quakes a little but then fiddles with his hands. “N-No, but why would I lie? I saw it with my very own eyes.”

“Well if you have no proof, how can we believe you?” Chloe remarks as she crosses her arms and huffs a little. 

Lucien looks anxious but then straightens up. “I’ll get the proof. Then you will have to believe me!” He yells as he rushes off. The group there watched him as he hurried out. Marinette was at a lost for words but was worried for the kid as it is clear he was getting in over his head. But before Marinette could check on him, her friend jerked her back as she got into Chloe’s face again. 

“So, you are open to the idea of vampires, admit it!” Alya exclaimed.

“Ugh, as if,” Chloe said as she got into Alya’s face as well. 

“Then how about we settle it with the bet I offered before?” 

“Which is?”

“If we get proof that Madame Delphina is a Vampire or even proof that vampires exist, you have to admit you were wrong to the whole school!” 

“And if I win and you don’t prove it?” 

“Then I will publicly change the Ladyblog to the Queen Bee Blog for a day,” Alya states. 

The offer was too good for Chloe to refuse as Marinette could see the delight in Chloe’s face over that. She straightens up as she then smirks. “Fine, by the end of tomorrow, if you have the proof Madame Delphina is a vampire and that they are real, I will admit I was wrong to the whole school. But when I win, I expect a full Queen Bee article written about my awesomeness.”

“Fine then,” Alya relaxed as she reached to her. “Deal?”

Chloe looks at it then shakes her hand. “Deal and all of you are witnesses.” Chloe points to Nino, Marinette, Adrien, and Sabrina in this. They all nod, even though this seemed to be like a bad idea. But the two girls were caught up in their own bet to care. 

Standing over them in the shadows of the second floor, Madame Delphina smirks as she was just out of their sight but still in earshot for her to hear them. “Looks like their fear is rising. And I can sense it coming from those two in particular,” she whispers as she eyes Marinette and Adrien. A purple eye watches them from above her shades and stands there proud of herself. 

“And the kid?” another voice whispered. 

“Took the bait as well, we will see where it all goes. But I have a feeling I will have to step up my game a little as I will have more than just two people after me tonight.” She smirks. 

“You just live for danger, don’t you?”

She shrugs as she returns to get her bag and walks without the use of her cane when she made sure that the coast was clear. “What can I say, I need something to live for.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this new series that I am writing. Now here is my question/ theory: is it possible to have actual monsters in the Miraculous universe? 
> 
> Personally, I do not think it would be too far from the realm of possibility since Zag studio has mentioned that Miraculous would be sharing a universe with another show that they are making, so anything is possible. But with the current canon, maybe not. But what do you guys think? Comment down below! Until then, see you all in the next chapter.


End file.
